pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La guerra de los pokémon/Audiciones
Puestos Principe o princesa Tipo Normal Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Nombre: Kiria Personalidad: Es algo fría, pero siempre que puede ayudar a alguien, lo hace. No soporta que la gente de su alrededor esté triste. Arma: (Katana con poderes, abanico de guerra,nunchaku,Cadenas o Palo de bambú)Palo de bambú. Firma:Lowbia 14:48 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o princesa Tipo Fuego Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Chandelure.png Nombre: Elizabeth Kurio Personalidad: No es fría poque eso es la princesa de hielo o3o, bueno ewe, no es fría si no que ella,tiene un poco de ego ewe,le gusta estar sola o con su hermano ( Un Flareon llamado Kai (Sí Kai ewe) (Es un hombre ewe) y tiene 17 años ) ella tieen 16 años y más madura que los PKMN normales de 16 años,se crió sin padres,muertos en una gran batalla,la crió una Ninetales junto a se hijo,Kai, ahora ella lo considera su hermano. Arma: Katana que quema please 8D~ Firma: Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 22:33 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o princesa Tipo Planta Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png Nombre: Helena Personalidad: Buena en general, le gusta ayudar a su gente. Siempre lucha con la elegancia propia de los Leafeon, y es casi imposible acertarle un solo golpe. Hay que tener cuidado con enfadarla, pues cuando está así se vuelve muy destructiva. Arma: Katana con poderes de planta. Firma: Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 22:38 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o Princesa Tipo Agua Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Milotic_hembra.png Nombre: Liza Kisue Personalidad: Simpática,algo competitiva,está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás,y si recibe galletas a cambio mejor (?),le gusta entrenar con su Katana a sus fieles Feebas,Magikarps,Lanturn,Seel,y otros Pokémon que viven en agua (?) Arma:Katana de Acero azul que se vuelve mucho más potente si se moja :3 ~ Firma:Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 23:16 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o Princesa Tipo Bicho Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Vespiquen.png Nombre:Madame bogues (la dicen Lady)(Si la llaman por su nombre, se pone hecha una furia) Personalidad:Es bastante fria, no acepta tratos de nadie y con sus sirvientes es algo cariñosa. Le cuesta mucho confiar en alguien y se mostrará mas fria con cualquier desconocido. En la hora de la pelea siempre tiene algo escondido, y cree que aquello puede ganarlos a todos. Es muy elegante y sofisticada, no pierde la elegancia incluso peleando. Arma: Abanico de guerra. Firma:Yellow...del bosque Verde 12:00 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o princesa Tipo Psiquico Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Nombre: Lilith Scarlet Personalidad: Calculadora, tiene una gran intuicion, no habla sobre lo que siente, le cuesta mucho expresarse y quiere mucho a sus amigos Arma: Cadenas Firma: Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 23:01 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o princesa Tipo Fantasma Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.png Nombre: Nuria Tamako Personalidad: Aun que aparte de tipo fantasma, es tipo hielo, es muy amigable y cariñosa, no le gusta ser fria ni distante, pero tiene su toque de misterio Arma: Katana con poderes Firma: May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 17:55 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o Princesa Tipo Hielo Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Vanillite.png Nombre: Daniel Shirayuki Personalidad: Bipolar Arma: Abanicos de guerra Firma: Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 23:05 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o Princesa Tipo Siniestro Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png Nombre: Shadow Black Personalidad: Es C-H-I-C-O .3. Sabio, pero con malas intenciones. Misterioso, siniestro que con saber el tipo que es ya se le nota(?). Arma: Nunchaku se lo pone en la boca y todos se preparan para sufrir (?) o3o Firma: ☆♪Last Night ~ Good Night♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 00:51 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o Princesa tipo Veneno Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Ivysaur.png Nombre: Nadia Personalidad: Simpática, se preocupa de la gente que quiere, muy nerviosa, pero sobre todo, muy cariñosa Arma: Katana con poderes venenosos Firma: Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3 12:39 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o Princesa tipo Lucha Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Nombre: Kaila Personalidad: Muy independiente, pasa mucho tiempo entrenando con su palo de bambú y apenas habla, además de que casi no se deja ver. Arma: Palo de bambú Firma:[[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 14:47 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o Princesa tipo Acero Cara MM: Nombre:Giga Gort Personalidad: es inteligente, astuto, y gentil pero cuando se enoja cambia completamente a alguien despiadado, sadico y violento. Tambien es compasivo pero algo solitario. Arma:Cadenas Firma:TuckerZed31 11:42 7 ene 2012 (UTC)Black Harrow and Thirch EchelonTuckerZed31 11:42 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o Princesa tipo Roca Cara MM: Nombre: Personalidad: Arma: (Katana con poderes, abanico de guerra,nunchaku,Cadenas o Palo de bambú) Firma: Principe o Princesa tipo Tierra Cara MM: Nombre: Personalidad: Arma: (Katana con poderes, abanico de guerra,nunchaku,Cadenas o Palo de bambú) Firma: Principe o Princesa Tipo Volador Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Altaria.png Nombre:Skylar Benu. Personalidad:Es muy sabia y tranquila aunque sabe pelear muy bien . hace lo que sea por proteger a los suyos y es muy piadosa (Nota:su reino puede estar localizado en las nubes). Arma:abanico de guerra. Firma:link=Usuario:BluezaF!! Principe o Princesa tipo Electrico Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png Nombre: Red Thundercat Personalidad: Calculador, frío, inteligente y persuasivo. Arma: Katana con el poder de llamar criaturas del trueno. Firma: --'Dark Lord' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Ganondorf (?)]]' ' Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 23:56 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Principe o Princesa tipo Dragón Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.png Nombre: Thomas Tomlinson,aunque le dicen King Personalidad: tu me conoces es totalmente raro,extraño,por su apariencia uno cree que es intimidante o algo asi,pero la verdad no,es totalmente extraño,siempre alguien cree que es algun drogado,esta totalmente loco,a pesar de que es principe fue al manicomio 2 veces,tiene un oscuro pasado,ama la musica gotica,a pesar de que es tipo dragon,ama las cosas siniestras,debido a su tipo siniestro,es un principe muy divertido,pero cuando se trata de peleas y eso,no es el mismo,es MUY serio. tiene una obsesion con taylor momsen (?) Arma: Katana lml Firma: [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'When she was just a girl']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'She expected the world''']] 22:35 5 ene 2012 (UTC)